Many people own or have access to vacation properties that are only used for part of the year. These properties can be vulnerable to plumbing-related problems due to the periods of non-use. For example, trap seals in drains can dry out, allowing odors to be released into the living spaces of the properties. In addition, elastomer seals can dry out from non-use and rupture, necessitating expensive and inconvenient repairs. Also, these properties are often located in areas that experience freezing temperatures when the owners are not there, which can cause pipes or other plumbing related items, such as ejection pumps, to freeze. Again, this can necessitate expensive and inconvenient repairs. Traditionally, owners of such properties have resorted to hiring people to visit the properties and flush toilets, run faucets, etc. in order to maintain water seals in the traps and exercise elastomer seals. However, this is ineffective at preventing freezing of pipes.